


He's a lion that I'm proud to hunt.

by ramenluvwithu



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Cuba, drunk!Charles, here u are, lots of love because I needed it, post-Pentagon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr era un monstruo, pero él estaba enamorado de ese monstruo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a lion that I'm proud to hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Para los que se lo estén preguntando: el título es una cita de una de mis obras favoritas de William Shakespeare, _Coriolanus_. Todavía me pregunto por qué me pareció idónea como título, pero nunca aplaquéis vuestros instintos. Se lo dedico, una vez más, al Charles de mi Erik, por estar siempre ahí para darme ideas cuando yo no las tengo, lo cual sucede bastante a menudo.

Los días no habían dejado de ser grises aún a pesar de que Erik hubiese regresado a su vida. La ira que lo había inundado la primera vez que había vuelto a ver el rostro de su viejo amigo, quizás su nuevo enemigo, había desaparecido, abriendo paso a un sentimiento desolador, algo semejante a la depresión de encontrarse solo en el mundo, la misma que le había azotado con rotundidad en el momento en el que se descubrió confinado a una silla de ruedas por los siglos de los siglos, abandonado por todo aquello que alguna vez amó, solo un amasijo de tormento bajo el que él se encontraba.

Amaba a Erik.

Se había dado cuenta de este hecho mucho antes de lo que él mismo pensaba, pero nunca había cavilado fríamente sobre ello, nunca lo había confesado, nunca lo había expresado. Aquel amor se extendía por su pecho, quemando cada segundo de su existencia. Lo que debería ser motivo de felicidad, el amor, el amor de verdad, era para Charles la mayor de las desdichas: había caído enamorado de la persona errónea, una obsesión malsana que amenazaba con no tener cura, con ser irreversible. A veces se asomaba a los pasillos y lo veía, aquella figura alta, delgada y amenazante, lo que restaba de Erik Lehnsherr después de que Magneto hubiese tomado el control de su ser, y sentía que algo oscuro despertaba en algún lugar de su ser, un deseo callado, un trozo de sí mismo que no quería ser el Charles Xavier que había sido desde el día en el que había comenzado a existir.

Y Erik ignoraba el mundo entero que habitaba dentro de su otra mitad, de aquel hombre que había demostrado ser su único igual en el mundo, el único que podía comparársele, incluso superarle. Charles con su fe ciega, su franqueza, su benevolencia y aquellos enormes y tristes ojos azules que no hacían más que acusarle ahora cada vez que lo veían, en silencio. Acusarle por todo lo que había hecho, toda la culpa que sabía que tenía; por dejarlo solo. Él, aquel pequeño profesor que siempre había parecido indestructible bajo su confianza, que siempre había cuidado de todo el mundo, no sabía cuidarse a sí mismo. El estúpido indefenso de Charles Xavier: su enorme corazón acabaría con él, siempre recibiendo los azotes del cruel mundo real.

Estaba sentado aquella tarde en su biblioteca, en su silla de ruedas, sin mover un solo músculo, casi sin respirar, su rostro una máscara que no decía nada, pensando, tratando de no ahogarse, de no recrear en su cabeza aquel cabello castaño, aquellos ojos grisáceos, aquella marcada mandíbula que tanto había soñado con besar, al igual que aquellos labios siempre serios. Aquel intempestuoso tornado. Erik. Había estado diez años encerrado en el Pentágono y volvía a respirar el aire del mundo exterior gracias a que él mismo había accedido a liberarlo, todavía sin tener claro si era una buena idea o no hacerlo. Creía haber apagado todos aquellos sentimientos del interior de sus entrañas, pero todo volvió a explotar de nuevo en el momento en el que Erik apareció, como si no llevase diez años encerrado, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado para él, para ninguno de los dos. Había estado enfadado, pero no con Erik: estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de odiarlo, por demostrarle el desprecio que sabía que se merecía. Había jugado con todo y con todos, y había puesto demasiadas vidas en juego, sin contar ya las que había acabado.

Erik Lehnsherr era un monstruo, pero él estaba enamorado de ese monstruo.

Tomó un largo trago del vaso que tenía entre sus manos. Desde el disparo en su columna se había vuelto más y más adicto a la bebida, y aunque temía acabar convirtiéndose en lo que antaño fue su madre, ya nada parecía importarle. Se sentía bien cuando notaba el mundo desvanecerse, cuando todo se volvía un mal chiste. Cuando bebía lo suficiente como para sentirse borracho, su mente vagaba, ya fuera de su cuerpo, perdido en ese mundo que solo él podía ver.

Pero claro, ahora estaba Erik en casa. 

Entró cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, como si fuese algo natural su presencia allí, como si no hubiese ocurrido absolutamente nada entre ellos. Se acercó, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de cuero de la estancia. Charles soñaba tantas veces con él que la imagen de sus pensamientos era una réplica exacta de la realidad. Sujetó su silla con fuerza, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Sí, estaba más bebido de lo que debería.

\- Charles. - Erik levantó la vista, que había permanecido fija en un punto inconcreto de una de las estanterías. - Tenemos que hablar, viejo amigo. Sé que has estado evitándolo todo este tiempo.  
\- Erik, amigo mío. - No sabía por qué seguía usando ese término; ya era algo automático. - Francamente, no quiero hablar. No ahora. Y no creo que tengamos nada que decirnos, tú y yo. - Luchaba por no arrastrar las palabras, y estaba siendo una batalla complicada, pero su entereza parecía bien salvaguardada.   
\- Charles, no estoy aquí solo para cumplir con una misión. De hecho, solo lo voy a hacer porque tú me lo has pedido. Estoy aquí para que dejes de estar así. Tan triste, tan abandonado. - Frunció el entrecejo, creando una expresión en su rostro que se acercaba a la pena, aunque probablemente era un sentimiento que Erik no albergaba en su interior.  
\- Pues no hay nada que puedas hacer, así que ya puedes largarte. - Lo miró, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas que estaba a punto de soltar. Giró la silla, quedando de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana, las estrellas empezando a dibujarse en el firmamento. No podía permanecer más tiempo viendo su rostro, mucho menos oyendo sus palabras. Erik era su tormento particular, y el otro ni siquiera tenía idea de todas las cosas que despertaba en su ser.

Sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros, y Erik se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su oído.

\- Nunca busqué esto para nosotros. Nunca pretendí que acabásemos así.  
\- Tus actos nunca han demostrado lo contrario. - Trataba de no pensar que lo estaba tocando; trataba de no venirse abajo. Erik estaba allí porque lo necesitaban, sino estaría ya muy, muy lejos.  
\- Siempre pensé que acabarías viendo la verdad, Charles.  
\- ¿La verdad? - Volvió a girarse, quedando cara a cara con él, y ni siquiera trató de calmarse en esta ocasión. - ¿Cuál es la verdad, Erik? ¿Que me dejaste tirado en una playa con una bala en la espalda? ¿Es esa la verdad? Porque entonces no quiero verla. - Las lágrimas habían comenzado a rodar por su rostro, y fue la primera vez que pudo apreciar la vulnerabilidad en Erik, afectado por sus palabras, por el hecho de haber comenzado a llorar.  
\- Charles. - Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su silla, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. - Charles, yo...  
\- Te quería, Erik. Te quería más que a nada en este mundo. Y tú me hiciste esto.

Se había quedado sin palabras, probablemente por primera vez en su vida. Solo podía mirarlo, tratando de procesar que aquellas lágrimas eran por su culpa. Siempre había tenido algo que decir en su propia defensa, incluso aunque él supiese que no era un fundamento válido, pero allí, viendo a aquel hombre venirse abajo, a su viejo amigo, Erik supo que nada de lo que dijese podría cambiar algo.

\- Vete, Erik. Déjame solo. Por favor. - Charles habría pedido _perdón_ por matar a alguien y _por favor_ para poder hacerlo.

Se fue, cumpliendo sus deseos, sin añadir ni una sola palabra más. Charles sabía que si se hubiese quedado un solo segundo más, no habría podido dejarlo marchar nunca. Lo habría abrazado con todas sus fuerzas, lo habría besado, se habría pasado horas incontables contemplándolo, porque esas son las cosas que se hacen cuando estás enamorado.

Cogió la botella que tenía sobre el escritorio, ya sin preocuparse de tomar un vaso, dándole el trago más largo de su vida, y decidió que aquella noche no era adecuada para pensar demasiado.

Erik volvió a entrar en la biblioteca, ya llegada la madrugada. Charles seguía allí, dormido sobre la mesa, su rostro en paz por primera vez desde que lo había vuelto a ver, todavía sujetando una botella, volcada a su lado sobre la mesa, que estaba totalmente vacía. Se acercó, temeroso, pero Charles no se habría percatado de su presencia ni aunque lo golpease con un martillo. Le apartó el cabello del rostro y lanzó un hondo suspiro. ¿Por qué tendría que importarle tanto?

Lo levantó de la silla, simplemente con la fuerza de sus brazos, y Charles siguió sin reaccionar. Era sorprendentemente ligero, todo lo contrario que su sueño cuando bebía. Tenía la cabeza contra su hombro, y Erik no podía respirar otra cosa que no fuese su olor. Charles siempre olía bien, a algo que recordaba al té y a noches junto a la chimenea. Cosas agradables.

Lo tendió sobre la cama de su dormitorio, cubriéndolo con las mantas. Charles siguió igual, sin mover apenas un músculo, plácido, algo que relajó a Erik, permitiéndose un momento de observación, preguntándose qué era aquello que lo fascinaba tanto acerca del inglés. Tal vez eran las pecas de su piel, tantas como las estrellas del cielo; quizás eran aquellos brillantes labios que de tan rojos que eran parecían antinaturales; a lo mejor era que, a pesar de todo, Charles siempre era capaz de ver algo bueno en todo el mundo.

Incluso en él.

Apoyó su frente contra la de Charles, pensando en que tal vez era cierto eso de que lo amaba, pero todavía negándose a reconocerlo. Acarició su rostro con el dedo índice, la ininterrumpida suavidad de su piel. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, aquellos dos grandes orbes que Charles Xavier tenía por ojos lo estaban contemplando, sin reaccionar. Pasó la lengua por sus labios, como hacía siempre – quizás por eso siempre estaban tan rojos y brillantes, por culpa de aquella manía compulsiva -, y se percató de las ganas que él también tenía de hacer eso, de saborear aquellos labios que no eran los suyos.

Charles rozó el rostro de Erik con la mano, dibujando una sonrisa débil, involuntaria. Era como estar soñando, solo que todo eso era muy real. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero ambos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque no se lo acabasen de creer. Para cuando Erik pegó sus labios a los de Charles y éste abrió los suyos para entregarse a aquel acto que ocupaba su mente todo el tiempo, no creyeron que algo particular estuviese sucediendo, que ese beso no fuese algo que no estuviera destinado a suceder en ese exacto momento. Labios, lenguas explorando, dientes, respiraciones entrecortadas, mordiscos repentinos. Fue largo, intenso, desesperado, todo lo que faltaba en sus existencias explotando de golpe.

Erik Lehnsherr era un monstruo, nunca nadie había demostrado lo contrario, pero Charles Xavier estaba enamorado de ese monstruo. Era su monstruo, al fin y al cabo. El motivo de sus sueños, pero el de sus pesadillas también.

\- Quédate conmigo.

Sus labios volvieron a colisionar, los relojes detuvieron su movimiento. Erik estrechó a Charles entre sus brazos, la única patria legítima que había tenido en toda su vida.

\- ¿Quiere eso decir que todavía me quieres?  
\- Erik – dijo Charles, mientras se hundía en sus irises, tratando de que su mirada hablase por él, así como sus palabras. - Erik, nunca podría dejar de hacerlo.

El mundo siguió avanzando, pero ya no era el mismo.


End file.
